The Dark Knight Rises
The Dark Knight Rises is a 2012 superhero film directed by Christopher Nolan, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother Jonathan Nolan, and the story with David S. Goyer. Featuring the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the final installment in Nolan's The Dark Knight Trilogy, and the sequel to The Dark Knight (2008). Christian Bale reprises the lead role of Bruce Wayne/Batman, with a returning cast of allies: Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Gary Oldman as James Gordon, and Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. The film introduces Bane (Tom Hardy). Eight years after the events of The Dark Knight, merciless revolutionary Bane forces an older Bruce Wayne to resume his role as Batman and save Gotham City from nuclear destruction. Plot Eight years after the death of police Sergeant Ethan Bennett, Batman has disappeared and organized crime has been eradicated in Gotham City thanks to the Selina Kyle Act, which gives the Gotham City Police Department expanded powers. Police Commissioner James Gordon has kept secret Bennett's murderous rampage as "Clay-Face" and allowed blame for Bennett's crimes to fall on Batman, but feels guilty about lying to the public. Against Selina's wishes, Gordon writes a resignation speech revealing the truth, but decides that the city is not ready to hear it. Bruce Wayne has become a recluse, broken by Selina Kyle not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore, and Wayne Enterprises is losing profits after Wayne discontinued his fusion reactor project when he learned that it could be weaponized. Selina has become a vigilante known as Cat Woman and obtains Bruce's fingerprints from his home and kidnaps corrupt businessman Gregorian Falstaff. She sells the fingerprints to Wayne's corporate rival Roland Daggett. As payment, she requests the evidence that Daggett has against his Falstaff, whom Selina has been trying to put away for a long time. Selina is double-crossed at the exchange, but she uses Gregory's phone to alert the police. Gordon and the police arrive to find the businessman, and then pursue Daggett's henchmen into the sewers while Selina flees. The men capture Gordon and take him to Bane, a masked terrorist and former member of the League of Shadows, who has set up his base of operations in the sewers. Gordon escapes and is found by rookie officer Terry McGinnis, a fellow orphan, confronts Bruce and convinces him to return as Batman. Bane attacks the Gotham Stock Exchange, using Bruce's fingerprints in a transaction that leaves Wayne bankrupt. He then kills Daggett. Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, resigns in an attempt to convince Bruce to move on with his life after revealing that Selina never intended to marry him. Wayne finds comfort in Wayne Enterprises CFO Miranda Tate, who becomes his lover. Selina takes Batman to Bane instead unknowingly leads him into Bane's trap. Bane reveals that he intends to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's mission to destroy Gotham, and then steals Batman's technology from Wayne Enterprises armorer Lucius Fox. Bane fights Batman and delivers a crippling blow to his back, before taking him abroad to an underground prison. There, the inmates tell Wayne the story of Ra's al Ghul's child, who was born and raised in the prison before finally escaping — the only prisoner to have ever done so. Bane lures Gotham's police underground and uses explosives to trap them and destroy the bridges surrounding the city. He kills Mayor Roscoe Jenkins and forces Professor Martin Stein, a physicist he kidnapped, to convert the reactor core into an atomic bomb before killing him as well. Bane then uses the bomb to hold the city hostage and isolate Gotham from the world. Using Gordon's stolen speech, Bane reveals the cover-up of Bennett's crimes to the public, and releases the prisoners of Blackgate Penitentiary, initiating anarchy. The wealthy and powerful are then taken captive and given show trials presided over by Jonathan Crane, where all are sentenced to death. Months later, a recovered Wayne escapes from the prison and returns to Gotham and enlists Gordon and Fox to help stop the bomb's detonation, while tasking Selina and McGinnis with helping to evacuate the city, giving the Batpod to Selina so she can create an escape route. Batman frees the trapped police and they clash with Bane's army in the streets; during the battle, Batman overpowers Bane. Tate intervenes and stabs Batman, revealing herself to be Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's daughter; Bane was once her protector named Ubu, who aided her escape from the prison, and she had been plotting to avenge her father and destroy Gotham as he intended. She uses the detonator, but Gordon blocks her signal, preventing remote detonation. Talia leaves to find the bomb while Bane prepares to kill Batman, but Selina arrives and kills Bane with the Batpod's cannons. Batman and Selina pursue Talia, hoping to bring the bomb back to the reactor chamber where it can be stabilized. Talia's truck crashes, but she remotely floods and destroys the reactor chamber before dying. With no way to stop the detonation, Batman uses the Bat to haul the bomb far over the bay, where it finally explodes. In the aftermath, Batman is presumed dead and is honored as a hero. With Wayne presumed dead as well, Wayne Manor becomes an orphanage, and his remaining estate is left to Alfred. Fox discovers that Wayne had fixed the Bat's autopilot and Gordon finds the Bat-Signal refurbished. While visiting Paris, France, Alfred discovers that Wayne is alive, and in a relationship with Selina Kyle. McGinnis resigns from the police force and, in accordance to Wayne's will, inherits the Batcave. Cast * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne / Batman: A billionaire socialite who dedicates himself to protecting Gotham City from its criminal underworld. Nolan has stated that, due to the eight-year gap between The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises, "he's an older Bruce Wayne; he's not in a great state." Bale employed a martial arts discipline called the Keysi Fighting Method, now modified for Bruce's current state and Bane's style. Bale has stated that The Dark Knight Rises will be his final Batman film.acknowledged that Batman is "not a healthy individual, this is somebody that is doing good, but he's right on the verge of doing bad". Bale clarifies that "He doesn't want to forget [his parents' deaths. He wants to maintain that anger he felt at that injustice". Bale felt bittersweet about leaving the franchise, saying that it was like "saying goodbye to an old friend." * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce's trusted butler and confidant, who acts as a father figure to Bruce but is unable to accept Bruce's desire to revive his Batman persona, even resigning from his position to impress the seriousness of his position upon him. Christopher Nolan emphasized the emotional bond between Alfred and Bruce, stressing its importance in the previous films and predicting that the relationship will be strained as it never has before. * Gary Oldman as James Gordon: The Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of the city's few honest police officers. Oldman described the character's work in cleaning up Gotham City as having left him world-weary and slightly bored, likening Gordon to a soldier who leaps at the chance to be on the front lines. His wife has left him and took their children which is why Gordon started a relationship with Dr. Leslie Thompkins. However, Mayor Roscoe Jenkins plans on dismissing him from his job. Gordon feels guilty over his role in covering up Ethan Bennett's crimes and is prepared to resign from his position as Commissioner over it, but then senses that Gotham is about to come under threat. * Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle / Catwoman: A popular district attorney with a law named after her. However, Selina secretly has been inspired by Batman to become a vigilante known as Cat Woman and has a secret relationship with Roland Daggett, one in which Selina steals items for Daggett in exchange for information on Daggett's criminal rivals. However, Selina soon finds herself working with Batman for the greater good. * Tom Hardy as Ubu/Bane * Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate / Talia al Ghul: A recently promoted member of the Wayne Enterprises executive board who encourages a still-grieving Bruce to rejoin with society and continue his father's philanthropic works, but is later revealed to be the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and the mastermind behind Bane's actions. Joey King portrays a young Talia Al Ghul * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Terry McGinnis: A young police officer whose instincts lead him to believe that there is trouble on the horizon and is promoted to detective by Gordon when the elder cop saw something of himself within the younger. Blake represents the idealism that Gordon and Bruce Wayne once held, but soon lost in their battle against crime in the city. * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox: The CEO and later Executive President of Wayne Enterprises, who runs the company on Bruce's behalf and serves as his armorer for the Batsuit, providing him with high-tech equipment and discreetly developing cutting-edge technology and weaponry, even as Wayne Enterprises starts losing money. * Matthew Modine as Peter Foley: Gordon's second-in-command that disdains Batman. * Ben Mendelsohn as Roland Daggett, a rival billionaire socialite who employs Bane in his plan to take control of Wayne Enterprises. * Burn Gorman as Vice President Phillip Stryver of Daggett Industries * Victor Garber as Martin Stein: A nucleur physicist that is kidnapped by Bane and forced to convert the Wayne Enterprises reactor core into a bomb. * Juno Temple as Jen: Kyle's friend and informant * Daniel Sunjata as Rick Flagg: A colonel in the U.S Army tasked with helping Gordon and the GCPD free the city from Bane's rule. * Chris Ellis as Father Reilly: A priest at the orphanage that McGinnis grew up in. * Cillian Murphy as Johnatan Crane/Scarecrow * Liam Neeson as Ra's Al Ghul * Josh Pence as Young Ra's Al Ghul * Aidan Gillis as CIA Agent Ralph Bundy * Garwin Sanford as Mayor Roscoe Jenkins * Josh Stewart as Barsad: Bane's right-hand man. * Christopher Judge as Bane's henchman * Tom Conti as a prisoner * William Devane as the President of the United States * Patrick Leahy as a Wayne Enterprises board member * Thomas Lennon as a doctor * India Wadsworth as Melisande: The wife of Ra's Al Ghul and the mother of Talia * Desmond Harrington as a policeman Category:Batman Films